Unlikely Adventure
by Shum
Summary: [LOM] This story is based on Rachel (Y'know... Mark & Jen's kid) who leaves Domina for the first time... She's going with Katrina (female char.) to Lumina for the first time. She meets Lisa... But what happened to Monique and Katrina? Please enjoy and R


Title: Unlikely Adventure (Rachel)  
Author: Alex Chi  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own "Legend of Mana" the game or the ideas nor the characters, these characters belong to Squaresoft.  
  
Warning: I also don't know how to work the HTML... I try to tab it, space it and P it... But it doesn't work, so it looks a little ugly, please tell me how I can work it so it can look better!! Thanks~  
---  
  
..::Prologue::..  
Hi! My name is Rachel and I'm from the small town of Domina. I live in the town center in with my mom and dad who own the local weapon shop called "The Knight of Jema". I don't know anything about the outside world... But today is my 14th birthday and my parents will let me leave the city for the first time, but only if Katrina went with me.  
Katrina is a girl who recently arrived in the town, she lives a little less than a half hours walk away in this big tree. She's the only other girlfriend I have in this town other than Meimei the fortune teller. Katrina is a very pretty girl and I wish I could be just like her. She's around 17 and has these bones in her hair that make he look like a mythical valkyrie, she's so cool and goes on adventures, I hope that this time when we go out of the city we have an adventure too.  
  
..::Chapter One: Meeting a new friend::..  
It was the day of Jinn and Katrina just brought Lisa along to go with Rachel on her first time out of the city. They had just arrived in Domina, it was a great sunny day... It was a nice breezy day too on the count of it was the day of Jinn. The clouds puffed along quietly and the leaves made a slight russling sound in the trees.  
"Katrina," asked Lisa, "What is Rachel like? is she pretty? Is she nice? Does she know any magic? Maybe she'll want to play dolls with me sometime. Don't you think?" Lisa's voice was full of excitement as she was going to make a new friend.  
As they entered the Knight of Jema it was Jennifer watching the cash register today.  
Jennifer was Rachel's mom, Mark and Jennifer take turns watching the store. Switching every other day. Jennifer was very pretty and she was just like a butterfly wearing he flowery pink dress. She greeted then as they came in.  
"Why hello Katrina! Auntie thinks you look very pretty today, did you get a design sculpted onto your bones?" asked Jennifer, "And who's this little girl? She's so cute! Does she happen to be your apprentice?"  
"Morning Jennifer, yeah you noticed that my bones are different? Thanks~ I love them so much," said Katrina, "Yes, this is my apprentice. Her name's Lisa, she used to goto the magic academy in Geo..."  
Jennifer walked out behind the counter and crouched down to reach Lisa, "Aren't you just adorable! Here you go, Auntie says you're a good little girl so here, take this." Jennifer then took a chocolate out of her dress.  
"Oh yes, I'm here for our girls day out. Is Rachel home?" asked Katrina.  
Jennifer gave it a thought, then spoke, "Oh I think little Rachel is working again... Oh I can't stand him. Why did he make her work?! To make her feel better? *sigh* Anyways, Auntie says she's across the street at "Amanda & Barret's"... It seems like they're never in town!" exclaimed Jennifer.  
Katrina walked across the plain road across to the pub to meet Rachel. As they entered they saw Rachel hopping around on the main floor. She noticed them come in right away.  
"Katrina!! You're here!~ Finally!! We can go now!! Where are we going?" asked Rachel. She was very very excited about her first trip out of the city, "Where? Where? Huh?" She noticed Lisa standing behind Katrina, "Who's this little girl?" she crouched down and patted her head, "Who are you little girl? You're so adorable!"  
Lisa walked out from behind Katrina. "Hi there, I'm Lisa. Twin sister of Bud my brother, I'm Katrina's apprentice! I'm learning how to fight with her~ And magics too!! I used to goto the magic school in Geo, but then I came here!" Lisa had alot of spunk in her voice."  
"Oh! I remember that Bud. He's the one with the pumpkins no?" asked Rachel.  
Lisa blushed, "Yeah that's him. Crazy huh? Trying to take over the world with pumpkins. Hah! It was funny."  
"Well Lisa, it's nice meeting you. So Katrina, where are we going today?"  
"I think we should goto Lumina, it's a great small city where the dudbears live," said Katrina.  
"Ok, sure! but first I need to goto my house, to say good bye to my parents."  
Rachel took the lead and walked out followed by Kartina and Lisa. They exited the pub and Rachel put up the "We're Closed" sign. Then they walked across the main road in the center of Domina to reach the Knight of Jema. rachel went in first.  
"Mom! I'm going ok? I'll be back soon! don't worry ok?"  
Jennifer waved good-bye, "Bye honey! Be careful!" And on those last words, the girls were off. they were headed to Lumina, the glowing city.  
On their way out of the city, "Rachel," Katrina said, "We're gonna stop bye my house first ok? I need to give you some stuff. Mainly things to protect yourself ok? The world outside Domina is very dangerous. I want you to be safe or else Mark might kill me."  
"Ok... Sure!"  
  
Over at Katrina's house they went around the back to a large stone building. Katrina went in and told Lisa and Rachel to stay outside while she went to get something.  
"Rachel?" asked Lisa. She was pulling on Rachel's dress to get her attention, "Do you want to come into the house and play dolls with me? Bud never does and Katrina only does when she has time and is at home. Please?"  
Rachel looked at those cute eyes of Lisa's and gave in to the cutest plea for fun. "Sure Lisa, let's go inside. I'll play dolls with you." She started walking after Lisa who was leading the way to the house.  
Katrina came out with a staff of some sort and some charms for Rachel, but to find that both were missing. She instinctivly headed for the house knowing that Lisa probably asked Rachel to play with her dolls because Bud never would. She walked passed the house infront of the big red door, she opened it to find the two girls playing with the mana spirit dolls that Katrina bought for Lisa at the market at Geo.  
"Here Rachel, it's a staff I forged* for you. It's made of Moonrock* so it can be good to cast spells too. I made this pendant for you also, it's also made of Moonrock. I call it the Lunar Charm, it will protect you." Katrina handed over the weapons and goods over to Rachel. "And here, it's your first taste of magic. It's a Moonflute with the spirit of Wisp inside, I hope this is very helpful to you."  
Rachel was ecstatic that for the first time she was being a woman, to be given weapons to defend herself instead of always having her dad Mark, or her friends Duelle and Teapo to defend her. She was overjoyed, "Thank you so much Katrina!" tears were forming behind her eyes, "Thank you so much. I feel so important and given so many responsibilities, thank you." She bursted into tears and ran to hug Katrina.  
"No problem, you're older now. It's time you get to hit weird guys who hit on you." they all had a good laugh except for Lisa who didn't understand boys.  
As they reached Lumina the sky suddenly got dimmer, this was the power of Lumina. A city built on one of the many wargrounds during the war of mana. Mages battled endlessly, day after day, night after night, the ower of mana slowly grew and the mages made the sky stop changing. Not bright, so that eternal darkness took over, where their enemies could not expect an attack. Years after the war many made a city here where lamps and other light sources brightened the streets and shined on the buildings.  
"Wow..." awed Rachel, "Lumina is... breath-taking. This is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Lumina is beautiful." Rachel had never been out of the city and now this was the best sight so far she's seen.  
"Come on Rachel. I've got a friend I want you to meet. I bet you two would get along great!"  
Lisa was confused, "A friend? Do you mean the lamp lady?"  
"Lamp Lady?" Rachel asked.  
"Yes, her name is Monique and she is the best lamp-maker in the whole world. She lives here in Lumina and I think you girls would be great friends since she's so close to Domina."  
  
The three girls walked to Moniques lamp shop called "Limelight" that resides on the Morning Moon Alley. The night sky was very enigmatic with it's pink skies and orange stars. As they entered the Limelight they were surrounded by unique odds and ends made into great lamps of every shpe and size.  
"Ah! Katrina! There you are~ I just made the greatest lamp! I love it so much!" Monique said as she held up a lamp made with feathers that looked like fallen from an angel. "It's beautiful isn't it?"  
"It sure is," said Katrina, "But here's a person I want you to..."  
A blinding light froze everyone including rachel. Their eyes blinded and they couldn't see anything but a bright glowing light. There was a high pitched sound that flooded their ears.  
When Rachel finally opened her eyes, all she could see was the lamp Monique was holding and Lisa laying on the floor. Rachel was wondering where everyone was... Where was Katrina? Where was Monique?! What was that light? Is Lisa ok?  
Rachel ran over to where Lisa lay, she was breathing... But she wasn't moving.  
"Lisa!" she screamed, "Lisa!! Wake up!! Please!!" she shook, "Wake up! Are you alright?! Please! Please wake up!!" But she wasn't moving, no matter how much she shook Lisa didn't move. Then... Rachel remembered, the Moonflute that Katrina gave her... It was magic, the magic of Wisp... the good spirit of light*. She started playing the flute. It wasn't perfect and it wasn't pleasant sounding... But she hoped... She wished for the spirit of Wisp to help her. To help her save Lisa.  
*Wisp,* she thought, *Please Wisp, help Lisa wake up, please, please help Lisa wake up.*  
With that thought she cast a spell, the spell of rejouvenation. The spirit Wisp appeared out of thin air, a slight white fog surrounding Rachel. A small little flame of white appeared and encircled Rachel and went through Lisa and dissapeared.  
As Lisa awoke, Rachel noticed the Wisp dust left on the ground. She started crying, she dropped the flute and kneeled on the ground. Her head in her hands, crying and leaking tears, sobbing out of control. Lisa awoke to a small sounding sob coming from Rachel and dust all around her.  
"Rachel? Rachel? Why are you crying? Rachel... Where's Katrina and Monique?" asked little Lisa.  
Rachel broke from her tearful hands and tried to stop the sobbing to make out some words... "I... I don't know... I ... I don't even know... wh... where to start looking..."  
"Don't worry Rachel!" there was hope in Lisa's niave voice, "We'll find them! I know exactly where to look! We can ask the fortune teller Meimei to help us! Meimei knows alot of stuff! We can get help from her!!"  
Rachel thought. That was a great idea, Meimei was a fortune teller... Although sometimes her fortunes weree way off, most of the time. "That's a great idea Lisa, but now our onl problem is... How do we get back to Domina? I don't know the way..."  
Lisa brightened up, "Don't worry! I'll take you there! I will! I will!"  
Rachel smiled softly.  
  
..::End of Chapter One::..  
  
---  
  
Author's Note: Okay, some of you might have noticed that I put some "stars" behind some words. Those are just for what I think you might not understand or go "Hey! That's weird..." So just read the "Stars" section for an explaination. ANYWAYS I hope you enjoyed my first LOM fanfic about Rachel. I don't know if the characters are in character or if anything happens to Rachel after the mission "Daddy's Broom" because I never got the trigger to start it. If someone could tell me it would be a great help! Anyways I hope you liked the story, because I put alot of time to try to finish this first part.  
  
Stars:  
forged* - I know that it takes along time to forge a weapon. But in the game it takes a short while in the game so I'm going with the game XD  
moonrock* - I know moonrock isn't a real material... but I just wanted to use something like moon-rock  
Wisp* - I don't know that much about Wisp... If I got it wrong please tell me. ^_^  
  
---End 


End file.
